Compañera
by Igfield
Summary: Devastado por la pérdida, Chris intenta confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que más ha amado en su vida. Anterior a RE5.


Sí, lo sé, ¿título cursi? xDD.

A decir verdad estaba escribiendo mi fic de MK, cuando de la nada llegó un flash de inspiración para Resident Evil. Tras mucho pensarlo decidí escribir este One Shot, más dramático. Y por otro lado comenzaré a escribir un fic, medianamente largo, sobre esta misma pareja.

Consideren este One Shot como una suerte de experimento, ¿por qué? Bueno, nunca había escrito nada dramático o tan sentimental, fue una experiencia nueva. Sea sinceros, si no les causó nada, díganlo en el comentario, si les pareció una mierda, díganlo también xD. Amo escribir, y nada mejor para progresar que una crítica.

Este fic se ubica temporalmente antes de RE 5, luego de la desaparición de Jill.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes e historia de Resident Evil le pertenecen a Capcom. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Compañera**

* * *

_No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo evitarlo. Minutos, horas, semanas completas que se van, se escurren de mi mente, se van y no las detengo, no logro hacerlo. Es que es imposible evitar sentir tu presencia, evocar amargamente tu recuerdo a cada paso que doy._

* * *

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Timbró, timbró y timbró por un tiempo que a Chris, desde su cómoda posición en el sofá, le resultó eterna. De seguro se trataba de su hermana pequeña, pobre de Claire. Le había dicho que estaría con él tan pronto como pudiera, estaba muy ocupada en su organización, en aquel momento trabajando en Sudamérica. Tampoco es que él quisiera molestarla, fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa.

— ¿Cuántas veces más intentará?— musitó. No solía hablar en soledad, pero necesitaba hacerlo para romper el silencio que, ahora que ella ya no estaba, parecía indestructible.

Pero, para su desgracia, su voz no era suficiente para agrietar esa pared que estaba allí, que delimitaba la posibilidad de soñar con algo más grato; por el contrario, sólo aseveraba la existencia de esa terrible realidad.

* * *

_Aún puedo verte en mis sueños, con el aroma agradable de tu cabello; también oír tus risas, esas pegadizas, frescas y despreocupadas. Algo en ese recuerdo tan apegado, en esa fantasía tan arraigada, intenta hacerme creer que no te has ido, ¿será que vivirás siempre en mí? No sé si es bueno o malo._

* * *

—Chris — habló desde al otro lado la voz de Claire, algo enfadada y preocupada, como una madre—. Por favor, contéstame, sé que estás ahí. — Se quedó en silencio un instante, quizás conteniendo cualquier señal de enojo, de seguro no pretendía empeorar la situación —. Rebecca me dijo que ella y Barry estuvieron allí hace un momento.

Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. Los golpeteos insistentes y cada vez más potentes a su inocente puerta, en principio los ignoró. Se vio obligado a aproximarse a la entrada cuando comenzaron los gritos.

— "¡Chris!" — había llamado la voz delicada de Rebecca —. "¡Somos Barry y yo, abre por favor!"

—Estoy bien, váyanse — fue todo lo que respondió. No diría más, no pretendía ninguna plática ni lograrían animarlo. Era suficiente para que sepan que él estaba ahí, que estaba vivo, y que no quería hablar con ellos.

Así era mejor, Claire no tenía por qué preocuparse en exceso si sabía eso, no merecía sufrir. Se tomó unos segundos para arrastrarse hasta el borde aterciopelado del sofá y reincorporarse. Su cuerpo le pesaba como nunca.

Caminó en dirección al teléfono, arrastrando sus pies. La voz de su hermana en el buzón le advirtió que llegaría al día siguiente, le habían dado permiso, entre otra información inútil que no le importó desoír. Pasó del aparato.

* * *

_Hemos pasado por tanto… ¿acaso eso me hizo pensar que juntos éramos indestructibles? Quizás fue un error mío creer que bastaría con que esté ahí para protegerte, y tú para protegerme, aunque yo nunca te lo pidiera. También creer que los instantes a tu lado eran eternos, que el tiempo se congelaba al sentir tu piel, que mi mundo se detenía cada vez que mencionabas mi nombre._

* * *

Ya se había puesto de pie, por lo que decidió ir al sanitario. Caminó, apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo con piso de madera. Entró, encendió la luz de mala gana y se miró en el espejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir? Su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos oscuros, absortos, con ojeras que parecían talladas en su cara. A decir verdad, no recordaba la respuesta, su mente no le permitía procesar el paso del tiempo, se empeñaba en repetir una y otra vez ese momento; el sonido de las balas que no acertaron, la voz de Wesker, los golpes que no funcionaron, la ventana haciéndose añicos.

Le habría gustado pensar que ella podría estar ahí, esperando su ayuda. Tomar su mano, atraerla y presionarla contra su pecho, no dejarla escapar ni un paso más de su agarre.

El inequívoco tintineo del cristal, partiéndose en mil pedazos para precipitarse al vacío sin retorno lo aturdió, como un eco intenso que llenó cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

* * *

_Es imposible, no puedo aceptar que te hayas ido. Es demasiado doloroso pensar que no estarás aquí, que no discutiremos por la película que vamos a ver, que no me ofrecerás una taza de café, que no te dejarás sostener por mi hombro cuando estés cansada._

* * *

— ¡Jill! — gritó. Volvió a escuchar el ruido del vidrio, pero esta vez mucho más palpable.

Su puño, extendido y sangrando, había impactado en el espejo. No había soportado verse un segundo más allí reflejado. Constatar su existencia —que costó la de otra persona—lo llenaba de frustración, de resentimiento contra sí mismo. Ignoró la herida y se adentró a la ducha.

El líquido carmesí fluyó a través del cristal, entre grietas y hendiduras, hasta caer en el lavabo.

* * *

_Pensar que tantas veces he tenido la oportunidad, más nunca me atreví. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ambos sabíamos lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes. Hemos sentido los labios del otro unidos por instantes hermosos, claro que sí, y son momentos que atesoraré por siempre. Pero el hecho de nunca haber podido decirte cuánto te amo, que eres mi razón de existir y que no imagino a otra mujer a mi lado, me carcome por dentro día y noche._

* * *

Para cuando salió del baño, envuelto en una toalla, ya era de noche. El teléfono sonaba una vez más, pero ahora el agua caliente le había servido para despejar la mente un poco, el vapor se había extendido al pasillo y amenazaba con llegar a la sala.

Sonrió ligeramente —por primera vez desde aquello— al ver el nombre "Claire" en la pequeña pantalla.

—Diga — habló, intentando aparentar cierta naturalidad.

— ¡Chris! —gritó al otro lado, un suspiro de alivio y continuó hablando —. Te he llamado millones de veces. ¿Cómo estás?

* * *

_Me niego a dejarte ir, a olvidarte. Pero sé que es inevitable, tarde o temprano debo asumirlo, aunque no deseo hacerlo. No quiero compartir mi vida con otra persona, no quiero sentir los labios ni la piel de otra mujer. _

_Es extraño, pero de alguna manera aún te siento. La sensación de que seguirás en mi vida, sonriéndome, haciéndome feliz, no ha desaparecido. ¿Será que mi alma no quiere soltarte? Quizás se apega a tu existencia…_

* * *

Si Claire iba a llegar no quería que lo encuentre tirado en el sillón, mucho menos ebrio. Lo que menos en el mundo deseaba era preocuparla; verla triste por él sólo empeoraría todo.

Llegó a su habitación, finalmente. Era un desorden, Jill solía ordenarla cuando lo visitaba aunque el siempre le dijese que no se moleste.

* * *

_Estás y siempre estarás, por doloroso que eso sea para mí, en mi interior; en los mejores momentos de mi vida, aquellos que me hicieron feliz, me dieron esperanzas e iluminaron en los momentos más oscuros._

_Serás mi compañera a donde quiera que vaya. Diste tu vida por mí, y juro honrar eso, lucharé por nuestra causa, por la seguridad de la humanidad, por ti…_

* * *

Cerró la ventana, se vistió y se lanzó a la cama abrazando la almohada, aferrándola contra su rostro. Miró al otro lado del colchón, a ese espacio vacío que le habría gustado esté ocupado por cierta persona.

Apagó la lámpara. Cerró sus orbes castaños con una mínima ilusión de que, al despertar, la amargura mermara un poco. Últimamente las pesadillas arruinaban esa esperanza.

* * *

_Una parte de mí murió contigo, pero me dejaste una parte de ti antes de irte. Me completas, me acompañas, me apoyas, y por eso te amo, Jill Valentine. Y lo haré hasta el último de mis días._

* * *

_**Fin**_

¿Qué tal? xD. Desde que empecé a escribir nunca había pensado en un fic como este, sólo surgió y lo hice. Si a alguien le gustó, o no le gustó, o tiene alguna recomendación leeré con mucha atención su opinión.

Al final, cuando Chris dice lo de las "partes", me sonó un poco a la "frase célebre" del Aeon, pero decidí dejarlo xD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
